


幸甚

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 1





	幸甚

装潢精美低调的私人会所门口，几个人在门口停留着交谈。

“放心吧，不会有问题”洪知秀露出一贯的自信微笑，鹿眼笑得弯弯的，扬了扬手里的文件袋，“你们回去吧，后面的事情我会处理。”

“拜托了洪律师”西装革履的男人像是嘱托一般的拍了拍他的肩膀，却没察觉几乎是同一瞬间洪知秀眼里闪过一丝厌恶，又极快的恢复正常，“那是自然。”

示意告辞，洪知秀钻进黑色的轿车随手把文件袋扔到副驾驶，驱车驶出停车场汇入发光的车流。和预计的没错，尹家老大想通过股权质押的方式确保手中的融资额，但分析师预测误差有着直接或潜在作用，作为控制股东持股质押率代理变数之董监持股质押率，与控制股东董事会席位比率都会受到影响。洪知秀心下默默算计着接下来的动向。

停车回家进门发现家里灯火通明，玄关随意甩着一双Spernanzoni的休闲鞋，俨然不是洪知秀会穿的款式，屋里的人大约听到洪知秀回家，光着脚跑了出来树懒一般挂在他身上撒娇，“我等了你好久……”

洪知秀揉了揉对方毛绒绒的脑袋把自己从怀抱里抽出来，弯着腰换鞋，“不是跟顺荣说了今天有应酬么？怎么还过来了？”

权顺荣穿着宽松的背心交叉着胳膊站在洪知秀面前，“当然是因为想哥了。”

洪知秀宠溺的笑笑，揽过权顺荣的腰往屋里走。洪知秀住处不怎么大，权顺荣总是有点嫌弃的说这屋太小了我给你买个大点的房子，但洪知秀却摇头拒绝，现在的他想买更高级的公寓并不算难事，甚至独栋的别墅也负担的起，但是这间房子是他最初刚刚起步并能够在这里落脚的一个重要标志，那时做了多种考量和比对才选择了这一间。现在看来确实有些狭促，只有一间卧室和不大的客厅，但是客厅有一整面落地窗，能看见城市的夜景，站在这扇窗前洪知秀能感觉自己确确实实站在了城市的“更顶端”。

权顺荣体会不到这样的感觉，他是全国数一数二的娱乐公司的少东家，从小衣食无臾众星捧月的长大，几乎没有什么东西是他想要而不能得到的，洪知秀时常感叹权顺荣被娇纵却依然是个怀抱热忱的少年，被保护的很好。

洪知秀则不同，从小长在国外，虽然是中产家庭却也被教育要独立自强，名牌大学毕业后自己回国打拼，心思缜密能力出众，短短几年也位居高位，有了现在的一切。

和权顺荣相识纯属巧合，洪知秀并不介意去名流人士们聚集的各种社交场合，于他而言人脉的搭建百利而无一害，所以会在酒会遇见权顺荣。

不论身份仅凭漂亮脸蛋就想要认识洪知秀的人很多，来人抱着或调侃或试探的态度隐晦的和洪知秀搭话，被他分辨归类凭借足够高的双商周旋掌控。但直言不讳的说你真好看我们交个朋友，权顺荣是第一个人。

“去见尹家老大了吗？”权顺荣干脆一屁股坐在餐桌上看洪知秀从冰箱里摸出吐司，“没有吃好啊？”

“应酬就不是去吃饭的……”洪知秀草草的在直接取出的吐司上刷了厚厚的果酱，就着手边拿出的矿泉水送进了嘴，“李知勋那边的情况你摸清了吗？”

“当然了…”权顺荣撇撇嘴，适时给洪知秀递上纸巾，“知勋肯定是不会同意和恒远联手的，他又不傻，恒远现在是什么烂摊子老头子们看不出来他还能看不出来吗？更何况还是联姻，都什么年代了……”

“他和他的相好你帮我查了吗？”

“不要质疑我的工作能力好不好，小爷的人脉找几个狗仔帮忙还是小菜一碟……”权顺荣把一个薄薄的信封推到洪知秀跟前，“知勋心太细了，那人都没带我见过，而且已经被他送出国了，怕是威胁不到他……”

洪知秀了然的点点头，想要和李知勋联手本来就不能靠威胁，只是想要相互制约，信息对等才是能更好谈判的筹码。

权顺荣和李知勋也算是从小玩到大的朋友，集团公司里公子哥就那么几个，同龄的孩子不算多，从权顺荣那里得来的消息必然比道听途说来的更准确，权顺荣自己也没觉得不开心，欣然同意要帮这个忙。

洪知秀开了水管把手洗净，绕去了客厅在沙发上坐下，权顺荣一路跟着凑过去，撒娇似的在洪知秀大腿上坐下。“你帮净汉哥做这么多，也太上心了吧……”权顺荣挤出酸溜溜的语气，摇着洪知秀一只手臂。

洪知秀无奈的笑笑，点了点权顺荣的鼻子，“怎么连净汉的醋都吃，都说了我们不是那种关系，而且”他扶了扶权顺荣的腰，认真和他对视，“我不是在帮他，我是在帮我自己。”

权顺荣懒得去想个中弯弯绕绕，小嘴撅的都能上天，“我不管，反正我的活可算给你办好了，哥要给我奖励。”

洪知秀嘴角弧度变得更弯，哄小孩一样眯眯笑着，“那顺荣想要什么奖励？”

权顺荣带挑逗意味的拿臀瓣摩擦洪知秀的大腿，“当然是要你……”

权顺荣从来不避讳自己的欲望，话说着就动手去解洪知秀的衬衣扣子，洪知秀一直锻炼得当，脱了上衣立刻显露出线条分明的上身。权顺荣搂着洪知秀的脖子和他接吻，纠缠着追逐灵巧的舌头，反而自己喘不上气。

权顺荣身上套着的背心本来就和没穿也没什么区别了，被洪知秀轻而易举扯着袖笼从脑袋上褪下，露出白花花还带着肉感的身子。权顺荣锻炼不够走心，三天打鱼两天晒网去的不勤，身上有那么点意思了，但还是捏着有软软的肉。洪知秀捏捏权顺荣乳尖，手在小腹间游走，激的权顺荣扭着身子直哼唧，下半身贴着洪知秀却凑的更紧。

洪知秀低头舔已经有点发肿的乳粒，权顺荣仰着头手底下不安分的去扯洪知秀的西装裤。又凑近脑袋去闻洪知秀身上。

“哥哥身上怎么有别的香味”权顺荣嘟嘟囔囔的舔着洪知秀脖颈，得到的是意料之中的“因为刚刚去应酬了啊”这样的回答，他心里清楚洪知秀也不是会随便和别人有纠缠的性格，那样风险太大，但就是闹别扭耍脾气一般的絮叨，终于被洪知秀一个翻身从身上拽下来摁倒在沙发里才算得逞，白生生的腿夹着洪知秀的腰继续撒娇。

“哥哥快一点嘛……想要哥哥……”

“想要什么？”洪知秀扒下权顺荣的短裤丢在地上，已经直挺挺的性器被从运动裤里解放，被洪知秀握住轻轻撸动。

“想要哥哥插进来……”权顺荣求欢时不足余力的进行言语挑逗，脚也不安分的在洪知秀背后画旋。

洪知秀心领神会的笑笑，手已经跟着送到后面，权顺荣千算万算没有算到洪知秀不知道从什么时候在哪里摸出一个椭圆的跳蛋，猝不及防塞进了自己后面。

“哥？”

“嗯？”洪知秀的笑容总是具有迷惑性，无辜的反看着权顺荣，不动声色的摁下遥控器。

权顺荣瞬间塌下腰，细声细语的发出呻吟，拉着洪知秀的手腕使力往自己身上放“哥哥摸摸这里……”

洪知秀极解风情的揉捏权顺荣已经有点发红的前胸又环着他的阴茎撸动，惹得权顺荣一阵又一阵呻吟“好舒服……”眼底已经浸出水来，耳朵鼻尖都红扑扑的，腰肢轻轻耸着，“快点吧……想被哥哥干……”

洪知秀不做声的低头亲权顺荣的嘴巴，手底下把把跳蛋调到最大。权顺荣“唔”的一声缩了缩腰，腿却不受控制的绷直，跳蛋大小不言而喻，疯狂震动刺激让权顺荣直接哭出来，却到不了更深入的地方，权顺荣难耐的晃着屁股想去找洪知秀的阴茎，被洪知秀挡下又塞进两根手指。

“呜……哥哥怎么这样……哈……”权顺荣后穴被搅动摁压的啊啊直叫，依旧不满足的抱怨。

“怎么还有这么有气力？”洪知秀终于觉得玩够了，扯着线把跳蛋扯出来，捏着权顺荣肉感十足的臀瓣把穴口冲着自己，扶着阴茎顶着进去。

权顺荣的腿被掰成大字，任由洪知秀深深的顶进去，大开大合的操弄起来，权顺荣黏腻的发出呻吟，嘴巴都合不上，口水湿哒哒的顺着嘴角流到下巴，“啊……哥哥好棒……好舒服……太快了”

“顺荣怎么这么骚？下面的小嘴怎么一直咬得这么紧？”

“因为……因为喜欢哥哥……喜欢吃哥哥的大鸡巴……”权顺荣爽的说着胡话，早就把羞耻抛到脑后，混着肉体拍打声发出浪叫，没一会儿就夹着颤抖的哭声哼哼唧唧的停不住，一股脑射到腰间。

洪知秀拿指节勾起点精液，模拟交合样的塞进权顺荣的嘴里，权顺荣喘着粗气配合的吮吸手指。洪知秀扒着权顺荣翻过身，跨在身上从后入，权顺荣摇摆着腰臀配合洪知秀算不得温柔的动作，张着嘴仿佛脱水的鱼呼息。

“不行了……快……哥太快了……”权顺荣已经打着哭嗝说不出完整的词句。

洪知秀抱着权顺荣的大腿根狠狠的猛冲，带动后穴边缘反搅出嫩红的穴肉，一声闷哼摁着屁股射在里面，慢慢退出来带出浊白的液体。

权顺荣搂着洪知秀，小动物一样拱着身子求安抚，洪知秀抬着权顺荣的屁股把他抱去浴室做清洗，权顺荣贪欢的胡搅蛮缠，最后自然又被摁着做了两次。

事情按照计划如期进行，权顺荣没参与到具体的事项中，只知道个大概，洪知秀接连几日都在恒远忙着工作，权顺荣正闲的没事做，李知勋来了消息喊他吃饭。

“所以你已经和尹净汉联手了吗？”权顺荣拿筷子把鱼生上的芥末扒拉掉，送进嘴里。

李知勋不讲究的在高级怀石料理餐厅要了可乐喝，“是”。

李知勋拿起易拉罐干杯一样碰了碰权顺荣面前的啤酒罐，“尹净汉那边的情况你帮我查清楚了吗？”

“都告诉你了么……”权顺荣吃东西总是把腮帮子塞的很满，鼓鼓囊囊的讲话“净汉哥态度不是很诚恳么，我查给你的他基本上都告诉你了。”

“以防万一，”李知勋放下杯子，“我和圆佑的照片是你拍了给他的吗？”

“是，”权顺荣不避讳的点点头，“知秀哥让我查的，按照你的意思不保留的如实给他呗，怎么了？”

权顺荣毫无做“双面间谍”的自觉，坦诚的把两边想要的消息都双手奉上，许是两边也都清楚权顺荣的个性，干脆把他当做信息交换的中转站，权顺荣自己本身无聊，倒也不在意做个工具人。

李知勋举起易拉罐送到嘴边，又犹豫的放下，“你那里还有我的照片吗？”

权顺荣闻言有点愣住，迟疑的点了点头，“还有，你想要吗？”

“嗯”李知勋唆了唆嘴角，“发给我吧……”

权顺荣不知道该说些什么，又傻傻的点头，对李知勋的事情多少有听说，那天也有印象洪知秀说过“李知勋一定很喜欢他”。

“你和洪知秀最近怎么样？”李知勋生硬的换了话题，权顺荣果然接上，喜欢的紧，嘴角怕是快咧到耳后，“拖几位的福，我已经快一周没开张了。”

李知勋有点后悔把话题递到这里，默默翻了个白眼，前些日子去恒远协商股权问题时见过洪知秀几面，对方儒雅温柔的气质太过突出，饶李知勋也忍不住多看了两眼，交谈后发觉对方绝非省油的灯，好在尹净汉透底说洪知秀是自己人才放下心来。

李知勋本有些担心洪知秀对权顺荣会不会只是玩玩，几次见面反而更确定两人真心不假，毕竟权顺荣除了人之外也没什么是洪知秀可图的，图人的话可不就正中了权顺荣下怀么。

“你是真的喜欢他吗？”

“废话，”权顺荣头也不抬的回答，又想起什么似的抬起头来，“你可别对知秀哥有什么想法啊！”

李知勋还没来得及开口骂他，就听见权顺荣接着补充“尹净汉也别想了知秀哥说他外面也藏了小鸟。”

“嗯”，李知勋懒得和他争论这个话题，眼前却浮现出一个人的样子，他的小鸟已经飞走了。


End file.
